The One Were Ross
by frozenflakes
Summary: On the way to tell Rachel he loves her, Ross and Phoebe get into a terrible car accident. Ross ends up in a coma and Rachel is still getting on the plane. What will happen? Will Ross wake up? Will Rachel find out and get off the plane?
1. Chapter 1

The One Were Ross…

It all started after Ross said, "I don't want to get over her, I want to be with her!" He ran out the door with Phoebe right behind him. They ran to Phoebe's cab and sped toward JFK, where they thought Rachel was getting on an airplane. They thought they would find Rachel, they thought Ross would tell her he loved her and they thought everyone would live happily ever after. That's not what happened.

As they were speeding down the highway Phoebe was trying to reassure Ross that everything would be ok.

"Don't worry, we'll get there on time!" She said as she weaved around the cars.

"Yes, I'm sure we will." He said with doubt in his voice.

"Hey, listen to me. We'll get to the airport and you and Rachel will be in love forever and ever. Remember she's your lobster!" Phoebe said as she looked at Ross trying to comfort him.

Before Ross could respond though, a car crashed into Phoebe's cab. This wouldn't have been a problem if they were buckled, but unfortunately the cab didn't have any seat belts. Phoebe was stopped by the steering wheel and was knocked unconscious. Ross, on the other hand, went flying out of the car right into traffic.

It was an hour later by the time Phoebe woke up in the hospital. As she was waking up all she could focus on was how much her head was pounding. Then she remembered…ROSS! Is he ok?! What happened!? As she opened her eyes she sees Joey and Mike sitting over her bed whispering to each other with worried looks on their faces.

"Ross? Is… is he ok?" She whispered out to them, making their focus snap to her immediately.

"Ross…Ross is in surgery right now, but he's going to be just fine Pheebs." Joey said in a reassuring tone.

"What happened?"

"You weren't looking and swerved into oncoming traffic at full speed. The other driver couldn't move out of the way fast enough." Mike responded with tears in his eyes.

Just then Monica and Chandler barged into the room, eyes red and puffy from crying. They see that Phoebe is awake and smile with relief.

"Phoebe! Thank God you're okay." Monica says as she rushes over to give her a hug.

"How is Ross?" Joey asked.

The room goes silent. Nobody wants to hear the answer but they need to know. They all know it's bad they just don't know how bad. They just sit there until finally Chandler answers in a grave voice.

"He's in a coma."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my God, what have I done!?" Phoebe said with fear in her voice.

"This isn't your fault sweetie. You were just trying to help a friend." Mike said reassuringly.

"Not my fault? NOT MY FAULT! I'm the one who was driving! I'm the one who wasn't paying attention! I'm the one who told him to go after her in the first place! This is all my fault!" She said hysterically.

"It's ok hun, you were just doing what you thought was right. I wanted them to be together too." Monica said.

"Speaking of that, we should probably let Rachel know what has happened." Chandler reminded all of them.

"I'll call her. Can I use your phone Mike?" Phoebe said as Mike handed over the phone to her.

As she dials Rachel's number everyone around her grew quiet in anticipation of how this conversation would play out.

Over in Newark airport Rachel was boarding her plane that was going to bring her to her new life. Once she was seated and had everything situated she looked at her phone and saw that she had 5 missed calls from Mike. Just as she was going to call him back it starting to ring again.

"Hello." She said into the phone.

"RACHEL!" Phoebe yelled into the phone.

"Rachel Green I need you to get your ass of that plane right now." Phoebe demanded.

"Look Pheebs I know you'll miss me, and I'll miss you too! But it'll be ok. I'll call all the time and we can visit each other! It will be great, you'll see!" Rachel tried to say calmly.

"You don't understand, Ross… Ross is in the hospital. He's in a coma and we don't know if he'll come out or not." Phoebe said on the verge of tears.

"Rach, you there?" Phoebe asked, as Rachel didn't respond.

"I…I can't get off the plane." Rachel said as tears stream down her face.

"What do you mean you can't get off the plane!? Just tell them the situation! Or, hell, just open the emergency exit! Get off the damn plane!" Phoebe yells.

"It's not that simple Phoebe! If he really is in a coma then what can I do for him? How will me being there help? I can't sacrifice this once in a lifetime chance because Ross went and did something dumb!" Rachel yelled back.

"You're right, he was doing something dumb. He was on his way to tell you he still loved you and wants to be with you. I think that's the dumbest thing he's ever done, because you obviously don't deserve him Rachel Green." Phoebe replies calmly.

"He was what?" Rachel asked. But it was too late; Phoebe had hung up the phone and left Rachel wondering if what she said was true.

Did Ross really still love her? Does he want to be with her? And if so why didn't he just tell her sooner!? She would have stayed with him; all he had to do was ask! Oh that idiot. Rachel had so many thoughts running through her head at this moment but all she knew for certain was that she loved Ross and he was hurt. She had to get off the plane.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean she's not getting off the plane!?" Monica asked furiously.

"Exactly that. She said that there was nothing she could do and she couldn't give up this once in a lifetime opportunity for him." Phoebe responded.

"I can't believe she would do that! This is Ross we're talking about! They love each other. I mean sure they've had their ups and downs but for Gods sake they have a child together! How can she just not come to see him?" Chandler defended.

"Maybe she doesn't love him as much as we thought she did." Joey replies in a defeated tone.

After that they all stood there silently supporting each other. They were just hoping that it would all turn out okay. That Ross would wake up and Rachel would come to her senses and come home to them. Even if they were upset with Rachel right now, they want her here because she's their family and Ross needs her.

 _Meanwhile over in Newark airport…_

Rachel was sitting in her seat panicking because she needed to get off the plane. She was trying to get the flight attendants attention but they weren't paying attention. Finally she had enough.

"Excuse me, lady! I need to get off this plane right now." Rachel yelled at the closest flight attendant by her.

"I'm sorry miss but the doors are closed. If you could just sit back down." The lady said calmly.

"No, you don't understand. The love of my life is in a coma and I'm stuck on this damn plane with no way out!" Rachel yelled. She was getting even more frustrated by this lady.

"I'm sorry ma'am but there is no way you are getting off this plane until we land in Paris." The lady said firmly.

"No, I'm getting off this plane right now. Never underestimate a women in love." Rachel warned.

As she walked calmly back to her seat she started developing a plan. How would she get off of this plane? She could just open the emergency exit like Phoebe said. But then she would get caught and most likely get in all types of trouble that she just doesn't have time for! Then she thought some more. What would Phoebe do in this situation? Probably some crazy scheme that would freak everyone out but end up working in the end…. Interesting.

"Hello? Oh hi Pheebs. Yes, I'm still on the plane. No, I'm sorry I can't get off the plane." Rachel said as she pretended to be on the phone.

"What are you talking about a left phalange? Sweetie calm down there is nothing wrong with the left phalange!" She pretended to calm Phoebe down on the phone as she was looking at the passenger next to her.

"Excuse me, what are you talking about a left phalange?" The man next to her said in a worried tone.

"Oh no, it's nothing. My friend just gets these visions sometimes and she's saying that there is something wrong with the left phalange on the airplane." Rachel replied with a little smile on her face.

"Visions! We can't take that lightly! Excuse me miss! Is there something wrong with the left phalange?" The man asks in a panic to the flight attendant.

"There is no left phalange sir." She replies with a weird look on her face.

"There's not even a left phalange! Oh my God we need to get off this plane right now. Do you all hear this? THIS PLANE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A LEFT PHALANGE!" The man yells in a panic.

This gets everyone into frenzy and they all want to evacuate the plane. The flight attendants try to calm everyone down but they all refuse and they end up getting off the plane.

As Rachel is getting off the plane she hears the flight attendant that she was talking to earlier say,

"Don't worry everyone, we'll figure out this left phalange situation and you'll be on your way!"

Rachel smirks as she leaves the airport, knowing that her plan was a success. Now all she has to do is worry about getting to Ross.


	4. Chapter 4

Phoebe was released from the hospital an hour ago. Now all of the friends are standing around Ross's bed praying to whatever God there is that he wakes up. There was complete silence until the doctor walked in.

"Excuse me. Are you all the family of Ross Geller?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, that's us." Monica answered for them.

"Well I'm afraid I have some bad news. When Mr. Geller first came to us we weren't sure if this coma was permanent or temporary. However, with more X-rays and tests done we are almost positive that he will be like this forever. I'm so sorry." The doctor told them in a melancholy tone.

"But there's still a chance he'll wake up?" Joey asked, with hope in his voice.

"Very little. I'm sorry to say this but I don't think you're friend will be waking up anytime soon." The doctor replied.

"You said that almost! That means he could wake up!" Phoebe cried with desperation.

"I'm sorry, but unless there is some type of miracle he's not waking up" He replied with sorrow.

Just then they heard a gasp coming from the door. They all turned around to see Rachel standing there with tears in her eyes staring at Ross.

"I'll leave you alone. Once again I'm sorry." The doctor said as he left the room.

Everyone stared at Rachel as Rachel was staring at Ross. Nobody moved or said a thing until finally Rachel ran to Ross's side. She was silently crying and holding his hand. Nobody knew what to say to her, they didn't think she would be here! Phoebe, however, needed to know the answer to a very important question.

"Why did you get off the plane?" She asked.

"How could I not? It's Ross." Rachel replied.

"We thought maybe you didn't care." Joey said timidly.

"Care? Of course I care! It's Ross! He's the father to my child; he's my best friend. I love him." Rachel said in a loving tone looking at Ross.

"Is he really never going to wake up?" Rachel asked.

"We just have to have hope. Hope that he'll come back to us." Monica replied.

So hope is exactly what they did. Everyday they would go back to that hospital and sit with Ross until one day Monica and Chandler no longer could. They had jobs to go to and a family to raise. After that Phoebe and Mike stopped visiting so they could start their life. Then Joey stopped, he finally caught his big break! However, Rachel never stopped. It's been five years and she still goes to see him everyday, hoping that one day he'll come back to her.


End file.
